herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jason Lee
Jason Benjamin Lee (born June 20, 2003), is a Kryptonian-Spider Mutant-Mutate Meta-Human Hybrid who secretly operates as Earth's greatest superhero, one of the most powerful individual's in the universe, and one of the multiverse's greatest defenders, Super-Spider, stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Man of Tomorrow", and "The Last Son of Krypton". When scientists Richard Lee and R'Mani were accidently transported to the planet of Krypton three years back in time, they were assisted by scientists Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, whom infused their bloods with each other. When the brilliant Jor-El realized that Krypton was doomed, he and Lara spent the designed a pod that would sustain an infant of natural birth, which led to them pro-creating a child Kal-El, while Richard and R'Mani began to expect a child of their own, the future Jason Lee. Creating a formula that would allow Kal-El to fuse to Lee when he arrived on Earth, Richard and R'Mani were trusted with the scientific discovery and sent back to Earth, eventually managing to combine Kal-El with the newly born Jason Lee, giving him a Kryptonian "half-breed" physiology. However, the Spider-Totem warned Lee's parents his powers would not be activated until a genetically enhanced spider created from the remains of a Kryptonian were to bite him, leading to Richard devoting himself to creating the spider so that the Spider-Totem would possess it. Eventually, Lee was sent to the custody of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben after his parents mysteriously died in a plane crash. As a graduating middle school student, Lee was bitten by the very same radioactive, genetically engineered spider, created from the fossilized remains of an inhabitant from Krypton, and served as a conduit to the Speed Force, gaining incredible powers and became a wrestler under the moniker of Super-Spider. After his uncle was killed by a criminal Lee did not bother to stop forty minutes prior, he decided to become a vigilante and crime-fighter, attracting the world's attention. While paid a visit by the spirit of the deceased Spider-Totem as well as billionaire Tony Stark who had taken an interest in Lee and was secretly the mysterious hero, Iron Man, Lee made himself a new suit with the help of Stark Industries technology and managed to track down his uncle's killer, discovering the man to simply be someone who needed money to save his family and did not mean to kill his uncle, finally deciding to forgive him and allowed him to escape, and decided to continue his own hero work. Arguably the first major superhero, Lee is the ultimate main protagonist of the Super-Spider franchise, one of the main protagonists of The Elite Force film series, and overall main protagonist of the entire Shared Heroes International Cinematic Extended Film-Verse (SHICEF), and is widely recognized as the natural leader of the superhero community, the most iconic hero throughout the multiverse, and the character who defined the superhero genre, having done various things, all ranging from solving minor street issues with other street-level vigilante's to saving the entire multiverse all by himself. Biography Early Life The Last Son Of Krypton Kal-El was born on August 10, 2000 in the outskirts of Kandor on planet Krypton, to Jor-El, a scientist in the Kryptonian Thinker Guild, and his wife Lara Lor-Van-El in the wake of a military coup d’état led by his father's lifelong friend and commander in the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, General Dru-Zod. Following a difficult birth, Kal-El's first cries were heard by the nearby Rondors outside the House of El Citadel. Explaining that since scientists, Richard Lee and R'Mani had been displaced from their planet of Earth, to Krypton, and each donated blood to one another to not only help them survive Krypton's harsh environment but to build a "perfect child that would bring light to the cosmos", Kal-El would be merged with a baby that Richard Lee and R'Mani would procreate in three years' time, as prothesized by the Spider-Totem. The first Kryptonian conceived from natural birth on the planet in centuries since the end of the age of Krypton's cosmic expansion, Kal-El was Jor-El's proof that their race could continue on past the planet's demise. In the time leading to Kal-El's birth, Jor-El had made preparations to save his son, developing a specialized pod to deliver him to Richard and R'Mani's home planet, Earth, located many light years away from Krypton. Jor-El deduced that his son would develop astonishing powers during his time on the planet, becoming a godlike figure he hoped would lead the planet's population to greatness. Jor-El handed Richard and R'Mani two serum's to give to both their future son and Kal-El once he arrived on Earth to drink, so that their two children would merge into one great one before teleporting the pair away. Moments before bidding his son goodbye, Jor-El bonded the genetic information within Krypton's Growth Codex into the cells of Kal-El's body, after which he finally placed a command key into the starship. As his parents prepared the launch sequence for his ship, however, General Zod and his forces invaded the Citadel and engaged his former friend in a duel, desperate to retrieve the Growth Codex and abort the launch. Lara, however, succeeded in launching the starship, inducing an enraged Zod to mortally stab her husband through a gap in his armor, killing him. Determined to retrieve the Codex, Zod ordered Kal-El's pod to be shot down, but at that moment the Sapphire Guards overtook Zod's army, the Sword of Rao, destroying their aircraft. This gave just enough time for the Phantom Drive of Kal-El's ship to active, allowing Kal-El to escape to freedom and sent him into a coma, which he would be released from as soon as he landed on Earth. Three years later, on June 20, 2003, on Earth, Jason Lee, son of R'Mani and Richard Lee was born in Queens, New York City, whilst Kal-El landed in the same area, miles away from the hospital where Lee was born, also bringing with him a meteor shower, mainly made up of Kryptonite (elements from Krypton's core). R'Mani brought Jason Lee while Richard took Kal-El and both fed the children a serum, combining the two into one. The Spider-Totem once again visited the two, having transported Kal-El's spaceship underneath the apartment building of R'Mani's sister and her husband, May and Ben Parker. Informing them that Lee's Kryptonian powers would not activate, unless bitten by a spider of Kryptonian origin, Richard devoted himself to creating the very spider that the Spider-Totem would possess. Growing Up In New York Due to Richard being close to Oscorp CEO, Norman Osborn, Lee became best friends with Harry Osborn, and managed to impress Norman with his high intelligence, and would often help Harry out with his education, despite being the same age. Eventually, Richard and R'Mani died mysteriously in a plane crash after dropping Lee off in his Aunt May and Uncle Ben's apartment, leaving him to be raised by the two at the age of four. After their deaths, the Parker's and Lee were visited by government agents who had a meeting with both May and Ben, who both placed Lee in his room to play with toys, not wanting him to listen in on the conversation. Beginning to attend school, Lee befriended his classmate, Ned Leeds, who became his best friend, as well as acquaintance, Michelle Jones, who was known at first for being shy before eventually becoming more stoic and cold, often taking joy in mocking him, although Lee never held this against her. During this time period, Lee would gain a love interest in her, although this remained dormant for many years. However, due to stopping his assault on Ned, his high intelligence, poor background, social skills, and tendency to make him look bad, he found himself deadlocked in a rivalry and bullied by wealthy student, Eugene Thompson, who went by Flash. Lee would continue to allow himself to be bullied by Flash in order to prevent him from bullying others. Lee would also become friends with Betty Brant. Later on when he was six, Harry would leave for Europe, leaving Lee alone. Becoming Super-Spider Accepted Into Midtown School of Science and Technology On December 1, 2016, Lee's application to join Midtown School of Science and Technology from 2017 - 2021 was accepted, which he celebrated alongside his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Lee was also granted a new phone as an early Christmas present by Ben. Lee later excitedly revealed the news to Ned, who was overjoyed he would be joining him, Michelle, Betty, and unfortunately Flash, who had spent the previous months, bullying Lee for not having been able to join Midtown School of Science and Technology. During the school day, Lee, Ned, and Michelle would travel to Midtown, alongside other students who had received their application from October 1 - December 1, to learn more about Midtown, and eventually many were given the chance to join the academic decathlon team. Having made it into the final cut on Wednesday, alongside Ned, Michelle, Flash, and other students from other middle schools, such as Sally Avrill, Abraham Brown, Cindy Moon, Charles Murphy, Zoha Morn, and Josh Spinelli. Zoha would become smitten with Flash and they began dating, with Zoha becoming another one of Lee's bullies, Lee and the others later met the decathlon's leader, a junior named Liz Allan, whom he became smitten with. Field Trip The next week, Lee and his class Internet Sensation Personality In his civilian persona, Jason Lee portrays a very meek and clumsy demeanor with an old-fashioned, polite, and mild-mannered attitude, constantly acting like a klutz. Outside of his Super-Spider alter ego, Lee lives the life of a normal fourteen-year-old high school student. He cares deeply for his family, friends, and classmates. He is a very intelligent science enthusiast (to the point where he has been referred to as the most intelligent super-genius in the world, even by the most intelligent people in the world), capable of inventing and building his own Web-Shooters, and Synthetic Webbing as well as other materials his crime-fighting career might need from limited financial funds. He gathers both science and comic books in his room, along with his Super-Spider costume, which he hides in a tiny hatch above the ceiling. Despite being extremely powerful, Lee still possesses the qualities of an average teenager: shy, smart, troubled, awkward, intelligent, and if pushed to a limit, broody, aggressive, and sarcastic. After gaining his powers, Lee's own tendency to use humor was amplified, often using sarcasm and wittiness before and during his fights with criminals. Lee could be somewhat vengeful and wrathful, as when he became Super-Spider, he initially tried to find the criminal who killed his Uncle Ben before his crime-fighting spree ultimately evolved into something more righteous and heroic. He also humiliated his rival, Flash Thompson without actually hurting him in front of the basketball team simply out of petty revenge for the years of bullying and harassment he endured from him. However, after receiving his powers, Lee had trouble controlling them and could be somewhat destructive when using them, which is best shown when he accidently destroyed his bathroom, dented a football goal, shattered a basketball hoop, and decimated a door. This is ultimately what led to Lee controlling and restraining his powers for the rest of his life. Many people have noted that Super-Spider is merely Lee's personality amplified and that if a person were to judge closely, they would see that both Lee and the extremely heroic Super-Spider are one and the same. As Super-Spider, Lee is actually exceptionally kind-hearted, caring, brave, and charismatic, possessing a strong sense of justice, honor, good morals, empathy, honesty, patriotism, and innate selfless benevolence, known beyond the planet of Earth and his own dimension as one of the multiverse's greatest superheroes, if not the greatest, even overshadowing his other counterparts. Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian-Spider Hybrid Physiology/Homo Superior Physiology/Connection to the Speed Force: Having been bitten by a radioactive, genetically engineered "super-spider" of Kryptonian origin that had also existed as a conduit to the Speed Force, Lee's genetics were altered, becoming fused with that of a Kryptonian, while also gaining the proportionate adhesiveness of a spider, stunning agility, and a sixth-sense that borders on precognition, as well as access to the Speed Force. Lee's connection to the Speed Force has altered and supercharged his DNA, cells, and neurotransmitters, augmenting his physiology, allowing his new-found condition to easily handle the rigors of his powers, which includes resisting high-level friction, inertia, air pressure, reduced oxygen, vectors, and kinetic impact. Due to having a much better understanding of the Speed Force itself as well as a well-found instinctual control and efficiency and an improved natural performance, Lee is able to perform more advanced abilities for a much longer unhindered time than most, if not all speedsters with his capacity developing to exceedingly potent levels, reaching the highest known performance. Normally, like all Kryptonians, Lee's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of his physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy spectrum of a young and bright sun, he becomes able to perform various inhuman feats that have been deemed godlike compared to normal humans. Granted many abilities and powers that far surpass the capabilities of humans, human mutates, mutants, and meta-human's alike, Lee is the most powerful member of The Defenders, The Elite Force, and The Marvelous Knights, and according to Wonder Woman, acts as the most powerful superhero on Earth and the first line of defense against any extraterrestrial or internal threats. While Lee's powers are powerful when he first developed them, they have eventually evolved and grown stronger to a degree as Lee matured. While generic for Kryptonians, having grown up his entire life under a yellow sun has allowed Lee to store up energy in greater quantities and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency, making his abilities virtually limitless, even surpassing other Kryptonians in power. This combined with a lifetime of experience and practice with these abilities allows Lee to use them with far greater control and equally greater levels of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. Due to Lee's age when he received his powers, while impressive, they continued to evolve and grow stronger as Lee matured. Indeed, Lee's power was so great that the only way he even knew how powerful he was, was to continue to test his limits. Nick Fury has even stated that Lee is capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race should he choose to, likening him as being stronger than a planet, and Amanda Waller spearheaded the creation of Task Force X in order to have a team capable of combating an opponent of Lee's power. Overall, Lee is an incredibly powerful being, even being referred to as "the most powerful man in the universe", making Lee one of the most, if not the most powerful being in the entire multiverse. ** Solar Energy Absorption: While Lee's powers are dependent on the energy spectrum of a bright and young sun, the stored up energy allows him to use his powers without constant exposure to the solar radiation until finally depleted. Yet, as his body is near-constantly exposed to such energy and able to passively absorb it, this essentially keeps his reserves fully charged near-constantly. This ability of Lee's has led to him being compared to a solar battery and it has been theorized that if he enters a sun, his powers would become uncontrollable and unimaginable. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries he does manage to sustain that would not heal quickly. *** Accelerated Healing Factor/Regenerative Healing Factor: **** Contaminant Immunity: *** Electrokinesis: *** Invulnerability: **** Elemental Resistance: **** Extreme Temperature Resistance: *** Superhuman Equilibrium: *** Superhuman Mental Process: **** Accelerated Perception/Superhuman Perception: *** Superhuman Senses: **** Spider-Sense: **** Superhuman Vision: ***** Infrared Vision: ***** Microscopic Vision: ***** Radar Vision: ***** Telescopic Vision: ***** Thermal Vision: *** Superhuman Smell: *** Superhuman Speed: **** Superhuman Agility: **** Superhuman Reflexes: *** Superhuman Stamina: *** Superhuman Strength: *** Surface Adhesion/Wall-Crawling: *** Telekinesis: *** Telepathy: Abilities * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant/Master Martial Artist: Lee has proven himself to be a highly trained combatant, and his skills in martial arts are sufficient enough to be able to not only fight evenly with other very physically powerful experts of hand-to-hand combat, but also even defeat them single-handedly. His style of fighting has proven to be highly unpredictable, displaying advanced skill and knowledge in many martial arts, able to incorporate Boxing, Jiu-Jitsu, Judo, and Krav Maga into his style. Being an incredibly formidable combatant, combined with his powers has allowed him to defeat Dennis Carradine one-on-one. Lee is one of the most, if not the most deadliest combatant in the entire multiverse. * Genius-Level Intellect: Lee holds exceptional levels of intellectual genius, even to the point of being at computational levels, being a highly intelligent science enthusiast with an estimated IQ of 290 while in eight grade. Lee's intellect has been praised by some of the most intelligent individuals such as Tony Stark as a teenager. As Super-Spider, he can also come up with witty and incredibly annoying quips and references, much to his allies and enemies' irritation. In addition, Lee was a valued member of the Midtown School of Science and Technology decathlon team, with Liz Allan claiming that Lee was its most intelligent member, and his other teammates, save for Flash Thompson were distressed when he briefly dropped out of the team and overjoyed when he returned, including its supervisor, Roger Harrington, a true testament to his intelligence. In addition, Ned Leeds claimed that Lee could've become the decathlon's next team captain, had his duties as Super-Spider not make him seem unreliable. He is also a intellectual rival of Thompson, with the majority of his friends, rivals, and people on the decathlon team having to work extra hard to keep up with his standard work. Lee's genius extended to his unparalleled, prolific photographic, scientific, computer, engineering, cryptographic, engineering, mathematical, social, tactical, strategic, leadership, investigating, and linguistic skills. His mind works sharply and with extreme speed, far surpassing most, if not all exceptionally intelligent humans. This makes him the most intelligent individual in Dimension-Prime and one of the most, if not the most intelligent individual in the entire multiverse. ** Eidetic Memory: ** Expert Photographer: ** Expert Scientist: Lee has displayed a high degree of knowledge in various fields of science, acting as an exceptional scientific prodigy, showing aptitudes, and being ingeniously resourceful, knowledgeable, and brilliant in many fields of science, particularly applied science, biochemistry, biology, chemistry, computer science, cryptography, engineering, dentistry, forensics, mathematics, mechanics, medicine, and physics, but also astronomy, cosmology, economics, geography, geology, history, and vexillology. He managed to develop a highly advanced silk-like material using tools only from the local chemistry shop and his school supplies (the sophistication of which impressed even Tony Stark), and quickly deduced Michael Allan's suit composition based on its relationship with rigidity and flexibility, despite only witnessing their usage in a short amount of time. He was also able to quickly solve a physics problem (calculating a linear acceleration between points A and B) by just taking a glance at the board and is well-versed in many scientific theories such as the multiverse that many adults have a problem with understanding. *** Expert Computer Hacker/Expert Computer Scientist/Expert Computer Specialist: **** Expert Cryptographer: *** Expert Engineer: Lee has an affinity for working on and building computers, having managed to create one out of garbage scrap in eight grade, and has become an expert when it comes to creating new technology. As such, he managed to build his own Web-Shooters along with his first Super-Spider Suit with low financial funds. Furthermore, he was capable of creating a new suit using Stark Industries technology, which reminded Tony Stark of his own engineering genius, claiming that Lee's potential made him an even better engineer than him. ** Master Mathematician: Lee is also well-read and good at math, claiming to have "nailed" an algebra test the day Tony Stark recruited him. ** Expert Social Intuit: ** Expert Strategist/Expert Tactician: Lee is extremely sharp and intuitive, able to quickly analyze the situation before him to understand the true nature before him. As a teenager, Lee was able to draw from pop culture and science to formulate effective strategies, notably taking down Dennis Carradine (in the latter's mystical form), a highly impressionable feat. He also managed to use the laws of physics to his advantage, such as when he used the lift from a SWAT team's helicopter blades to his advantage to get enough momentum to break a window in order to save his classmates. Lee is also able to accurately calculate the level of power needed to defeat his enemies without killing anyone or destroying anything, as well as on a few occasions, calculate the best way to kill an enemy (if there is no other true way) with the most minimal amount of casualties and collateral damage. *** Master Leader: Lee can inspire people to be the best that they can be and sometimes inspire criminals to do the right thing without resorting to violence, with the media claiming that Super-Spider is a "beacon to the world", who not only saves people but makes them "see the best parts of themselves". ** Expert Detective/Expert Investigator: As one of the greatest detectives, if not the greatest detective in the entire multiverse, Lee is an exceptional investigator, able to follow every lead, evidence, and rumor to discover the truth behind any story. While beginning his heroic career, Lee was able to track down the nameless killer of his uncle, after many months and later on, was able to effectively utilize his suit's video archives and Karen's access to law enforcement database's to generate suspects to interrogate and locate Michael Allan and his illegal weapons trade, notably producing the identity of Turk Barrett. ** Omnilingual/Omnilingualism: Lee speaks any untold amount of languages, able to speak about every language on earth, dead and alive, while also able to understand the languages themselves, due to his telepathy. He is fluent in his native English, Mandarin, Spanish, French, and German, as well as Kryptonese, having studied the first five in school with success and being able to understand the Spanish language well enough to know a quip Delmar made about his Aunt May, and then make up his own quip about the latter's daughter. Lee is also sufficiently skilled enough to add a different accent in each language to prevent people from knowing which race or ethnicity he originates from if he wants to. * High Tolerance for Pain/Indomitable Will: Lee has a powerful spirit, free of corruption and temptation. Raised by his kindly aunt and uncle, he was taught to protect life and help others. He is very optimistic and never gives up, even when things look bad. * Infiltration/Stealth: * Intimidation: Throughout his career as Super-Spider, Lee commands an intimidating presence to the point where most humans, as well as most aliens, and superhuman beings fear him. Even the highly dangerous fugitives and rogues of Super-Spider as well as Lord Krane fear his power and are very wary of provoking him. * Master Acrobat: Due to his superhuman agility, Lee can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as flips, with little effort. * Master Marksman: Lee possesses an extremely keen eyesight, and is able to accurately utilize his Web-Shooters to neutralize his targets during his crime-fighting, capable of completing multiple tasks all at once at a high speed. Lee was also able to precisely shoot a Spider-Tracer onto Dominic Burrow's foot across a classroom, and ensnare and latch onto Michael Allan's Exo-Suit with little effort despite the rig moving at incredible speeds at the time. Weaknesses * Inexperience: Equipment Designs Uniforms * Super-Spider Suit Mark I (Wrestling Outfit): ** Super-Spider Mask Mark II (Tech Mask): *** Karen: Weapons * Web-Shooters: ** Synthetic Webbing: Vehicles * Kryptonian Space-Shuttle: Other Equipment * Growth Codex: * House of El Command Key: * Kryptonian Tech-Glasses: Facilities * Parker Residence: * Midtown School of Science and Technology: * The Fortress of Solitude: Relationships Family * Richard Lee † - Human Father * R'Mani † - Human Mother * Ben Parker † - Human Uncle * May Parker - Human Aunt * House of El - Kryptonian Family ** Val-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great, Great Grandfather ** Jayna Men-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great, Great Grandmother ** Ter-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great Grandfather ** Charys Quex-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Great Grandmother ** Seg-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Grandfather ** Lyta Vex-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Grandmother ** Lor-Van † - Kryptonian Maternal Grandfather ** Zura Mon-Van † - Kryptonian Maternal Grandmother ** Jor-El † - Kryptonian Father and Savior ** Lara Lor-Van-El † - Kryptonian Mother ** Zor-El † - Kryptonian Paternal Uncle ** Alura Vadners-El - Kryptonian Paternal Aunt by Marriage ** Astra Vadners-Zomono - Kryptonian Paternal Aunt by Marriage ** Non Zomono - Kryptonian Paternal Uncle by Marriage ** Kara Zor-El/Kara Danvers/Supergirl - Kryptonian Paternal Cousin Allies * Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Morita - Principal ** Barry Hapgood - Teacher ** Julius Dell - Teacher ** Monica Warren - Teacher ** Raymond Cobbwell - Teacher ** Roger Harrington - Teacher ** Whiz Wilson - Teacher ** Liz Allan - Former Classmate, Former Decathlon Leader, and Friend ** Sally Avril - Classmate and Friend ** Betty Brant - Classmate and Close Friend ** Abe Brown - Classmate and Friend ** Zach Cooper - Classmate ** Tyler Corbyn - Classmate ** Jason Ionello - Classmate ** Michelle Jones - Classmate, Decathlon Leader, Secret-Keeper, and Girlfriend ** Ned Leeds - Classmate, Secret-Keeper, and Best Friend ** Tiny McKeever - Classmate ** Yasmin Monette - Classmate ** Cindy Moon - Classmate and Friend ** Charles Murphy - Classmate and Friend ** Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate ** Sebastian Rhem - Classmate ** Josh Spinelli - Classmate * Delmar - Friend * Murphy * Karen - Partner and Assistant * New York City Police Department * The Defenders - Former Teammates and Friends ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil - Former Teammate, Secret-Keeper, and Close Friend ** Jessica Jones - Former Teammate, Secret-Keeper, and Friend ** Luke Cage - Former Teammate, Secret-Keeper, and Close Friend ** Danny Rand/Iron Fist - Former Teammate, Partner, Mentor, Secret-Keeper and Close Friend * Nelson, Page, & Murdock ** Foggy Nelson ** Karen Page - Friend, and Secret-Keeper * Marvellous Knights - Former Teammates and Friends ** Misty Knight - Former Teammate, Godmother, Secret-Keeper, and Close Friend ** Colleen Wing/White Fist - Former Teammate, Sensei, Secret-Keeper, and Close Friend * The Elite Force - Former Teammates and Friends ** Nick Fury ** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Idol, Mentor, Father-Figure, Close Friend, and Benefactor ** J'onn J'onnz/Martian Manhunter ** Thor Odinson ** Barry Allen/The Flash ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Victor Stone/Cyborg Enemies * Brad Davis - Classmate and Rival * Zoha Morn - Classmate and Rival * Flash Thompson - Classmate and Rival * The Syndicate * The Hand ** Alexandra Reid ** Elektra ** Sowande Appearances Origin of the Super-Spider: Pilot Origin of the Super-Spider: Discovery Origin of the Super-Spider: A Death In The Family Origin of the Super-Spider: Taking Control Origin of the Super-Spider: Meeting A Billionaire Origin of the Super-Spider: Confrontation Trivia * Lee loves mysteries, with his favorite mystery authors being Agatha Christie, Jim Thompson, and Dashiell Hammett. He states that growing up reading their books is half the reason he possesses keen detective skills and has considered becoming a reporter while a child before deciding to become a scientist. * Lee has acted publicly as Super-Spider for more than three years at the time of the formation of The Elite Force. ** His seniority makes him the most experienced superhero in the known multiverse (aside from his various counterparts), eclipsing heroes that are known for their level of experience, such as Nick Fury and Martian Manhunter, due to his longevity/immortality. * Lee is the leading member of The Trinity alongside Nick Fury and Wonder Woman. * Lee is a fan of AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Queen, Led Zeppelin, and Jackie Chan music. * Lee is a huge Star Wars fan, and an avid Lego collector, possessing various Star Wars action figures, ranging from the most popular to even the most minor characters, while also possessing Lego models of the Death Star, X-Wing, AT-AT Walker, Y-Wing, and Darth Vader's Tie-Fighter. He also has collected every Star Wars DVD, and will reference Star Wars any time he can. * Lee has a huge level of understanding of sports and is highly skilled in them, although ironically he possesses little to no interest in them unless if it were to interest girls although after becoming Super-Spider, he does not dare risk his secret. * Lee's school locker is #1184. * Lee has been noted to be one of the few superheroes to have ever defeated a supervillain without any help or aid on his own. * Lee is the youngest member of the original incarnation of The Defenders, being only fifteen years old at the time of its formation, being twelve years younger than Danny Rand. * Lee is the youngest member of the original incarnation of The Elite Force, being only sixteen years old at the time of its formation, being seven years younger than Victor Stone. * The Spider-Totem, Tony Stark, Ned Leeds, Michael Allan, May Parker, Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Colleen Wing, Misty Knight, the artificial intelligence system of Jor-El, and Michelle Jones are the only people who known Jason Lee is Super-Spider. * Lee is ambidextrous. Category:DC Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Adorable Heroes Category:Alchemist Category:Aliens Category:Alter-Ego Category:Animal Kindness Category:Animal Lovers Category:Antagonized Heroes Category:Anti-Communists Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Jingoists Category:Anti-Nazis Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Apprentices Category:Artistic Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Aerokinetic Heroes Category:Atmokinetic Category:Axemen Category:Betrayed heroes Category:Big Good Category:Bigger Good Category:Bond Creators Category:Boxers Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Casanova Category:Articles under construction Category:Cleanup Category:Fair use images